Desculpa de Tempos em Tempos
by Kah Reche
Summary: Dois anos após o beijo, Freddie está novamente chateado com uma ação de Sam e vai para a sacada do prédio. E é quando Sam aparece, e ela lembra das desculpas que prometeu dar a ele, depois de uns tempos.


**Oie!**

**Minha primeira fanfic seddie... Espero que vocês gostem... **

**Desculpas de Tempos em Tempos**

**Freddie Pov.**

A Sam é impossível. Mas dessa vez, ela passou dos limites. Ela não podia ter feito a Wendy terminar comigo, e ainda por cima, não ter razão alguma para justificar.

Só me lembro da Wendy me dando um tapa na cara, não doeu tanto, afinal Sam vivia me batendo, e sua mão era _bem _mais pesada. Ela disse alguma coisa como Sam, traiu, e que não poderia confiar em mim nunca mais. Fiquei sem entender nada, pois ela falava muito rápida enrolando as palavras umas nas outras, e depois, vi Sam rindo de mim.

Vontade de ir para cima e bater nela não eram o que faltava, era mais o medo de apanhar mais ainda. Sam podia ser uma menina, mas já me provara que não tinha medo de mim, nem um pouco, e eu já tive hematomas durante a minha vida toda para provar isso.

Voltei para casa bufando, e me joguei no sofá, já estava cansado, física e emocionalmente. Minha mãe veio correndo para mim com a caixinha de primeiros socorros na mão, e com uma expressão preocupada. Ela se sentou ao meu lado e começou a me examinar clinica e minimamente.

- Freddie... O que aconteceu? Alguém te bateu? Você se meteu em alguma briga? Ou foi aquela selvagem? – Perguntou minha mãe, com expressão de desprezo, que, eu tinha certeza, era dirigida para Sam. Esse era o seu cumprimento sempre que eu chegava em casa e me mostrava cansado ou indisposto. Eu amava minha mãe, mas ás vezes me cansava de toda essa preocupação dela comigo. Eu já tinha dezessete anos, e sabia cuidar de mim e dos meus problemas muito bem... Bom, menos de um certo demônio de cabelos louros e olhos azuis.

- Não mãe, não aconteceu nada comigo, pelo menos não fisicamente. – Disse me afundando ainda mais no sofá. – A Wendy terminou comigo, foi só isso. Eu vou ficar bem.

- Oh querido, sinto muito. Você e ela faziam um par tão bonitinho... – Minha mãe disse, esfregando levemente minha mão e me dando um olhar confortador.

Quando ela disse isso, o pensamento de mim e de Wendy juntos veio a minha mente, e eu não me senti mal, como se estivesse lembrando os momentos _ótimos_ que vivemos, e estivesse me lamentando por ter acabado tudo isso_._ Wendy e eu não tínhamos... Paixão, por assim dizer. Estávamos apenas _conformados_ em sermos 'namorados', mas não acho que realmente a amasse, longe disso, nem achava que era apaixonado por ela. Não sentia faíscas, nem correntes elétricas, e nem borboletas no estômago.

Acho que esse negócio de faíscas e fogos de artifício são apenas coisas que as pessoas contam para poder dizer que os beijos são _aquelas _coisas, mas nem quando Carly me beijou eu senti algo assim. Eu só senti isso uma vez, e foi quando Sam me beijou. Mas acho que a minha situação estava mais para medo do que para amor ou algo do tipo.

Eu não podia me sentir assim em relação a Sam, simplesmente não podia. Se ela sequer cogitasse a idéia de que eu estava apaixonado por ela, era capaz de ela me matar lenta e dolorosamente. _Epa! Não, eu não estou apaixonado por ela. Não estou mesmo!_

_Como_ eu poderia me apaixonar por ela, se durante todos esses anos, o passatempo preferido dela era me atormentar, bater em mim, inventar apelidos ridículos para mim, e me humilhar? A única demonstração de afeto foi quando nós demos o nosso primeiro beijo. Mas logo em seguida ela confirmou a mim que também me odiava.

-... E você pode achar outra garota melhor que essa daí. – Só ouvi o final da frase de minha mãe, de tão imerso que eu estava em meus pensamentos.

- Pode deixar mãe, eu não estou chateado. Não mesmo. – Eu falei firmemente. E era verdade. Eu não me sentia mal ou algo assim. Na verdade, me sentia até mais leve, sem estar comprometido com algo que eu realmente não queria. – Vou para meu quarto, ok? Tenho de arrumar alguns programas para o iCarly. – Disse isso, e vi o olhar de admiração que a minha mãe sempre me dava quando eu falava sobre algo tecnológico. Acho que ela se alegrava que eu fosse capaz de fazer essas coisas com aparelhos tecnológicos.

Dirigi-me para o meu quarto, e quando vi que o sol estava se pondo, eu fui até a saída de incêndio, para poder ver, e poder refletir um pouco a situação.

Liguei o meu PearPhone, e sentei na minha cadeira de praia, que estava lá desde a época em que eu fiquei chateado com o que a Sam disse sobre o meu primeiro beijo. Desde aqueles dias, toda vez que eu ia até lá, eu encontrava um pouco de paz, e podia relaxar e pensar, e era exatamente isso que eu precisava agora. Pensar.

Meus pensamentos correram por toda a situação. Porque a Wendy disse que eu a traí? E ainda mencionou o nome da Sam? Será que... _Não! _Ela não pôde achar que eu a traí com a Sam. Logo com o _Demônio Louro? _Se fosse com a Carly, eu até entenderia. Eu sempre tive certa queda por ela, mas que já havia sido superada há uns anos, quando vi que o nosso namoro não seria _aquela _coisa.

Isso era uma coisa muito louca de se pensar. Eu nunca nem elogiei a Sam, só dizia que ela era uma boa lutadora. Nunca fui muito cavalheiro com ela, mas isso era uma coisa com a qual eu não precisava me importar com ela. A Sam era muito independente. Isso era uma das coisas que eu gostava nela.

_Ai meu Deus!_ Não acredito que acabei de pensar em coisas boas da Sam. Eu devo estar com algum problema pós-fora ou, seja lá o que isso seja.

Fiquei sentado por horas, olhando para o céu e para a cidade de Seattle, abaixo de mim, pensando se eu sentia _alguma_ coisa pela Sam, e não chegando a conclusão alguma. Minha mente estava confusa.

Quando olhei novamente para o relógio, vi que já eram quase nove horas da noite. Minha mãe, provavelmente, achando que eu estava chateado por ter levado o meu primeiro fora, se você não for contar com os tantos que Carly me deu ao longo dos anos, deve nem ter ido ver se eu estava lá no quarto, mas daqui á pouco ela apareceria para me chamar para jantar.

- Hei. – Ouvi uma voz, e me virei, achando que estava alucinando, por tanto pensar no Demônio Louro. Lá estava Sam, de pé do outro lado da janela, esperando eu dizer algo. Lancei um olhar gélido para ela. Além de ela fazer com que terminasse meu namoro, o que eu tenho certeza que foi por isso que a Wendy terminou comigo, ainda estava embaralhando a minha mente. Até quando não é intencional ela continua sendo um demônio.

- O que você quer? Já não bastou o que você fez hoje? Porque eu tenho certeza que foi por sua causa que a Wendy terminou comigo. – Disse de uma forma fria. Sam rolou os olhos e se aproximou de mim, pulando a janela e vindo para perto.

- A Carly me fez vir aqui. – Ela disse se recostando na janela e me olhando como se estivesse entediada. Claro, só assim ela viria falar comigo, somente a Carly pedindo. Ela era a única que conseguia fazer com que não nos matássemos. – E além do que... Há alguns anos, eu disse a você que faria isso.

Olhei confuso para ela, pela última frase que ela havia dito. Sam fez apenas uma expressão impaciente.

- Quando foi a última e única vez que eu pedi desculpas para você? – Ela disse com um olhar que ela só me deu uma única vez também, quando sugeriu que nos beijássemos. Um olhar um tanto sugestivo e misterioso. Eu devo ter expressado algo, pois logo ela acenou com a cabeça. – A desculpa de tempos em tempos, lembra?

As imagens do que aconteceu naquela noite a dois anos vieram a minha mente, as sensações do beijo que compartilhei com Sam também, e tudo o que eu _deveria _sentir ao beijar Carly ou Wendy, que eu acabei sentindo com o demônio louro. _Isso não era certo._

- Sim, lembro, infelizmente... – _Ou não._ – Mas o que isso tem haver com o que aconteceu hoje? Você acabou com o meu namoro com a Wendy, e pelo que disse, a Carly te mandou até aqui. Você não veio de livre e espontânea vontade. Porque eu deveria aceitar as suas desculpas? – Perguntei, continuando a ser frio com ela.

- Você também tem razão nisso, eu não me arrependo de acabar com o seu namoro. – Ela disse entediada. - Mas tenho de me desculpar por outras coisas ainda. Tudo o que eu fiz com você nestes dois anos. – Ela disse, com a voz cansada, sentando-se na janela. Levantei-me e me postei na escada, tendo um deja-vú.

- Sobre o que, por exemplo? – Perguntei, querendo que ela sofresse, pedindo desculpas para mim. Essa seria uma chance que eu poderia 'comandar' ela, talvez até a única.

- É melhor você não se acostumar com isso. Como eu disse, as desculpas são de tempos em tempos, então, melhor não começar viu... – Ela disse me olhando ameaçadoramente. Meu momento de comando não durou nem um minuto. Dessa vez, por incrível que pareça, eu não me senti tão amedrontado como de costume, era como se _ela_ estivesse com medo de algo. – Mas, como eu ia dizendo, vim me desculpar, verdadeiramente por todas as coisas que fiz... Menos por terminar o seu namoro com a Wendy.

- Posso perguntar uma coisa? – Disse cuidadosamente, como se a qualquer momento a Sam fosse explodir. Ela apenas sacudiu os ombros e fez uma cara de desdém. – Qualquer coisa?

- Pergunta logo Freddiota. – Ela disse, bufando e se recostando mais á parede.

- Porque você fez com que a Wendy terminasse comigo? O que você ganharia com isso? – Perguntei mais cuidadosamente ainda. Sam apenas olhou para o chão e vi seus cabelos cobrirem sua face, mas pude perceber que ela estava com as bochechas vermelhas. _Sam corando? _Aí deve ter alguma coisa. Isso fez com que eu desconfiasse ainda mais dela, e que alguma coisa dentro de mim inflasse.

- E pra que você quer saber disso? – Sam rebateu, olhando para mim agora, e pude perceber que seu rosto estava levemente vermelho ainda. E isso a deixou com um ar angelical, coisa que eu nunca pensei que pudesse ver.

- Só pra eu poder desculpar você por completo. – Disse uma desculpa que veio na minha cabeça. O que meu cérebro queria mesmo era ouvir Sam dizendo que havia terminado meu namoro com outra porque estava com ciúme. Eu começava a entender mais ou menos o que estava sentindo no momento. Minhas mãos suavam, minha garganta estava seca, e eu sentia meu rosto e meu pescoço quentes. Eu sentia isso quando gostava de Carly, mas não era nem de longe no grau que estava agora.

- Por... Por que... – Ela começou a gaguejar. Hoje Sam havia feito coisas que eu achei que ela nunca faria, corou, pareceu um anjo delicado, e ainda está gaguejando. Examinei sua face, ela estava parecendo um tomate de tão vermelha. Ficava mexendo na manga da blusa, dobrando e desdobrando, em claro sinal de nervosismo. Alguma coisa dentro de mim vibrava de felicidade, e eu começava a descobrir por que. _Eu gostava da Sam._ – Porque vocês não combinavam, por isso. Tinha um garoto que queria ficar com ela, e que combinava mais, então eu só ajudei vocês dois. Você deveria me agradecer.

Por incrível que pareça, eu me senti melhor ainda com essa resposta dela. Essa era a Sam. Ela nunca diria que gosta de mim, mesmo se gostasse.

- E desde quando você sabe sobre essa coisa de combinar e não combinar? – Provoquei ainda mais, levantando a sobrancelha.

Sam voltou a sua cor normal depois apontou o dedo para mim ameaçadoramente.

- Isso não te interessa. Eu vim aqui pedir desculpas, já pedi, e agora posso ir embora. – Ela disse se levantando, me levantei também, tendo de repente uma idéia. Fiquei na frente dela. Com os anos, eu fiquei mais alto que Sam, sua cabeça batia no meu queixo agora.

- Não falta nada não? – Perguntei, reunindo toda a coragem que tinha. Sam apenas olhou para mim quando cheguei mais perto dela, ela estava com uma cara confusa e balançou os ombros. Fui chegando mais perto ainda dela. – Certeza?

- Cala a boca Freddie da mamãe, e me deixa ir embora de uma vez. Não agüento mais ficar no mesmo espaço que você. – ela disse, levantando os punhos para a minha face.

- Não. – Eu disse com o máximo de coragem que eu consegui. Segurei suas mãos, e, por incrível que pareça ela não me bateu e nem apresentou tanta resistência quanto eu achei que ela faria. Eu devia estar com medo, pois estava sentindo aquelas faíscas, mas não me sentia amedrontado. Na verdade, o rosto dela estava com uma expressão assustada, seus olhos arregalados, suas bochechas vermelhas de novo.

- Freddielina... O que você... – Em mais um relâmpago de coragem coloquei uma das minhas mãos em sua cintura, e outra em sua nuca, por cima de seu cabelo louro o mais rápido que eu pude, para que ela não se afastasse e nem tivesse tempo de me bater, juntando nossos corpos. Colei meus lábios de encontro aos dela em um movimento rápido.

Nós dois entramos em choque, não nos movíamos, e quase não respirávamos, mas o pouco de ar que expirávamos se encontravam. Conseguia sentir o calor de seu corpo de encontro ao meu e entre os meus braços. Nossos lábios continuavam imóveis.

Agora as faíscas eram mais fortes, não apenas fagulhas. E eu queria mais. Comecei a mover meus lábios de encontro aos dela, mas Sam continuava sem se mexer. Eu queria saber o que se passava pela cabeça dela, saber se ela sentia a mesma coisa que eu, se isso era medo, ou algo diferente.

Eu movia meus lábios de encontro aos dela, mas Sam não fazia nada. Comecei a parar de fazer isso e já ia me afastar quando senti as mãos dela enlaçando o meu pescoço, e seus lábios correspondendo aos meus. Uma corrente elétrica mais forte do que já estava passou pelo meu corpo.

Era uma sensação ótima senti-la em meus braços, e mais ainda, senti-la retribuindo meu beijo.

Segurei-a mais forte assim que senti Sam me puxar para mais perto. Quase não existia espaço entre nossos corpos, seus lábios beijavam os meus enquanto uma de suas mãos me segurava perto dela, e a outra puxava meu cabelo, me fazendo sentir sensações desconhecidas.

Querendo aprofundar ainda mais o beijo, pedi passagem com a minha língua, essa que foi bem recebida pela sua para uma dança apaixonada.

Com certeza, agora eu estava no céu. Esse beijo nem se comparava aos que eu troquei com Carly ou Wendy, e era muito melhor do que o nosso primeiro, que foi apenas um experimento.

Fomos nos acalmando, enquanto eu dava leves selinhos em seus lábios, e nossas respirações voltavam ao normal aos poucos. Minhas mãos estavam em sua cintura e outra em seu cabelo, sentindo a textura macia dele. Minha testa encostada na sua enquanto suas mãos repousavam em meus ombros.

Abri meus olhos, não querendo que aquele mar de sensações acabasse. Encarei seus olhos azuis e vi paixão neles.

- Está perdoada. – Disse de encontro aos seus lábios sorrindo logo em seguida. Ela sorriu junto comigo.

- Obrigada. – Disse Sam se afastando um pouco, antes de eu a puxar para dar mais um selinho em seus lábios. Acho que estava ficando viciado.

Eu finalmente a soltei e a vi indo para a janela, com as bochechas coradas. Sentei-me novamente na minha cadeira de praia quando, nem meio segundo depois ela voltou.

- Hei. – Chamou. Eu virei-me para encontrá-la com um pequeno sorriso. – Eu te odeio. – Sam estava com uma expressão travessa, e parecia uma criança com as bochechas coradas e os olhos brilhando marotamente.

Sorri de volta.

- Eu também te amo. – O sorriso dela aumentou enquanto ela saía.

**Oie...**

**Espero que tenham gostado da fic... É só uma one shot, mas ainda assim...**

**Mandem reviews, por favor... **


End file.
